Wrencer
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Spencer and Wren can't deny their feelings for each other anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I've always been someone who was expected to know all the answers. My family gave me ultimatums. I've always had to compete with my sister. It's always "Spencer, be more like Melissa." and I've always hated it. Then my sister brought her newest boy toy home. There was something different about him. I knew that I'd said it before and I'd betrayed her by kissing her boyfriends, but this one had something genuine. The way he looked at me made my stomach fill with butterflies. He didn't even look at her that way. His name was Wren. Wren Kingston. Everything about him reeked of England. Over the next few weeks, Wren and I became close. One night he came into my bedroom and somehow made saying obscenities towards me a flirty thing. He kissed me, Melissa saw, and she hated me for a while again. Wren and I still saw each other, but decided it was better if we part ways. That's when I met Toby and fell for him. At least I thought I did... Until he was in the hospital and I saw Wren. All the feelings came rushing back. I think everyone including Toby noticed. Today I only see Wren when I go to the hospital which is frequently with A torturing my friends and I. Right now it's 2 AM and we're outside Ezra's hospital room. A shot him. Aria is a mess, Emily feels guilty because she confronted him about his stupid book, Hanna feels sorry for Aria, and I feel sorry for her too but mostly I can't stop staring at Wren. Every few minutes he walks by, and I keep looking for something to talk to him about. Without thinking I walked over to him and said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow, the coffee here sucks." I said. "Well, I made it. So I apologize." he smiled as my turned to pure embarrassment. "Wren, I didn't mean to..." "Calm down, Spencer I'm only kidding." "Wow, that was mean. So do you think Ezra is going to be alright?" "Hard to tell. If I were going off his condition when he arrived I'd say no, but now it's a strong possibility." "Oh. So, Toby is in London... He only sent me one letter. Do you think you could help me find out where he is?" "Let me get this straight, you want me to help you find your lost boyfriend who has escaped to London?" "I just...You know you're English, you'd probably have more knowledge and I just... I don't know... I'm sorry." I turned to walk off. "Spencer, wait. I'll help you. But, only for you. Not him." I smiled at him. I went and grabbed a rolling desk chair and sat next to him. We examined the letter and started in on the work. As he researched possible hotels Toby might be staying at, I brought coffees and used his shoulder as a pillow. I pulled a little mirror out of my bag and noticed the huge dark circles under my eyes. I put some concealer on and shoved both back in my bag. I checked the clock on Wren's laptop, it was all in London's time zone so I checked my phone. 5 AM. "Do you need any medication to help you stay up? There's some stuff that's basically just over the counter for energy." "Um... No. Thanks." I looked down, remembering the addiction I had just recently overcame. "You sure?" "Yes, Wren. Please stop asking." "Wow, sorry. Remind me not to volunteer to hang out with you when you're sleep deprived again." "I'm sorry. I just have a problem with them is all." "Huh. Ever tried herbs? Non addictive. Some even work with your body to help you naturally feel better. Probably healthier than that fourth cup of coffee you're on." I lightly slapped his arm. He looked at me, smiling the genuine way he always did at me. I returned the smile, and looked into his eyes. We both froze for a minute. He looked down at my lips, I looked at his. He brushed my cheek with his hand. Then his smile turned into a light chuckle. "Your face is very fair." he said. I remembered the night he came over drunk and said the same thing on my kitchen floor. Suddenly I had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. Right when I was giving him all the signals to kiss me, a loud beeping sound filled the hall. His face got serious and he ran to Ezra's room. Aria had a frightened look across her face. I ran over and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Wren closed the curtains and made sure the door was locked. The beeping stopped and a few minutes later a couple other nurses with various tools and medications came into the room. We sat outside the room, tears filling Aria's eyes. Hanna and Emily looked like sad puppies as we watched go through undoubtedly one of the hardest times of her life. We all heard Ezra yell something that sounded like "It was you!" and we all looked at each other confused. Then I had an unsettling thought. What if the comment he made was about Wren? What if he thought Wren was A? I put the thought in the back of my mind as Aria whispered in a panicked shaky voice, "Ezra". Soon she started to say it louder and louder. We huddled into a group hug with her in the middle. "I was so mean to him. I trashed his apartment. I didn't even let him explain." she said through tears. "Aria, he forgave you. He tried to take you back as he was taping his weird Broadway posters back together and gave you a copy of his stupid book." Hanna said. "It's not stupid, Hanna! He's a good writer." Aria snapped. "That's not what I meant..." Hanna said. Wren came outside. He looked at all of us with an expressionless look. He gave me a slight smile. The girls looked at me as if we just had sex in a closet. I shook my head in a way that said "No we didn't do anything. Stop looking at me like that." "Well?! Is he okay?" Aria said. "He's in a lot of pain and a state of confusion, but yes. He will be fine. You may go in but try not to bring up the accident to him. We gave him some medication that will help with the confusion, so it's best to let the thoughts go away on their own." he said. "Thank you, Wren." Aria said. We waited for the nurses to leave and Aria opened the door. "Spencer?" Wren said. "Yeah?" I said. "Did you want to finish the project?" he said. I knew what he meant. "No, I think I have enough information. Thank you." I nodded at him. We walked into the room and shut the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We walked into Ezra's room. He was laying there with a tired, blank expression on his face. He saw Aria and smiled as best as he could. She started crying and ran over to him, hugging him. He looked concerned. He obviously had no idea what happened and thought whatever did happen that had him ending up in a hospital also meant Aria was in trouble.

"Ar.. Aria... What did they do to you?" he said.

"Me? You're worried about me? Ezra you're in a hospital bed because of me. They didn't do anything to me." she said.

"Would you have got hurt if I didn't?"

"That isn't the point, Ezra."

"Would you?"

"Yes. I would have."

"Then I would do whatever I did again and again." T

he tears almost seemed to be coming on harder for Aria. I wondered how she even had any left. He reached up and wiped away her tears. He scooted to his right and patted for her to lay with him. She did as he asked. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and fell asleep quickly. This put the other three of us in an awkward position of not knowing where to go. I wanted to go back to Wren. For some reason I just felt safe with him.

I snuck out of the room and down the hallway. I went back to the desk where Wren and I had been sitting. I sat down, hoping Wren would come back soon. I looked over and realized I'd never seen this laptop before. It was Wren's personal laptop. I turned all volume off, just in case. Then lowered the screens brightness. An e-mail popped up. I couldn't believe who it was from. I clicked the pop-up icon. It was Toby. I heard Wren's voice. I closed the laptop and shoved it into my bag, zipping the bag shut so no one could see it. I got up and started to walk off.

"Spencer." he said.

"Wren... I just came by to say thank you again for helping Ezra. I don't know what she would have done without him." I said. I was proud of how fast I made up that story.

"Answer me something? Honestly." Wren asked. Crap. He knew.

"What?" I said, as innocent as I could.

"Who do you think it was that shot him? I know you said you couldn't see a face, but did he have any enemies? Someone who might want him gone?" he asked. I'd never seen his face so serious.

"Geez Wren, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to cover up a failed murder attempt. I don't think he had any enemies. I know he didn't get along with his ex, Maggie. But Maggie has a kid who loves Ezra so I don't think she'd do that to him. His mom isn't the nicest person from what I've heard but I doubt she'd kill her own son. I would guess whatever publishing company he's working with isn't too happy that he's back and forth on publishing the book but I doubt anyone is that crazy over a book. So I really don't know."

"I'm sorry if you felt pressured. It's just part of my job to ask. The police have been downstairs asking all sorts of questions about it." he said.

"Downstairs? Where?"

"Coffee shop."

"Thank you. I have to go talk to them." I said. I reached over and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

I ran over to the elevator and pushed the button several times as if it would help it come any faster. It finally arrived. I clicked the lobby button and close door. I didn't want the other girls knowing what I was up to. They'd say I was being crazy but I know what I saw and heard. I was sure Wren was A. The worst part was that it didn't change how I felt about him. The doors opened and I walked over the coffee shop. There were two booths full of policemen. I walked over to one as calmly as I could.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Hastings. I heard you guys are in charge of the case with Ezra Fitz. Do you mind sharing anything you have on the suspect? I can tell you what I know. It'll be like an exchange."

"Pull up a seat." one of them said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "So, what do you know?" I asked. "We know that the suspect was wearing a full black outfit. Black hoodie, black pants, black gloves, the whole sherade. Brown eyes, short nose, shorter guy maybe 5'10, short hair because it didn't come through." one said, sipping at his coffee. "And it was Hanna who told you all of this?" "No. The outfit and height was given to us by umm.. hmm.. Dr. Kingston." the same cop said, looking through his papers. "Dr. Kingston? As in Wren Kingston? The guy working on Ezra Fitz?" I said. "Yeah, that's the one. Is that a problem?" "It's just that.. well, Wren wasn't there." "Oh. I'm sure one of your buddies told him. Wren's a good guy." "Right. You know you covered everything I could have told you except I would assume the person was athletic or in good health because of that jump they made. Also short hair, I wouldn't use that as a selling point. They easily could have used one of those caps they make for wigs." I said. "Thanks, Spencer. We'll let you know if we find anything." "Me too." I stood up and walked over the main cafeteria down the hall. I grabbed a salad and went and sat near the corner by the open doors. I grabbed the laptop and inspected it to make sure it didn't have any "Property of _ hospital" stickers. Wren did work at several hospitals. I opened the laptop, the screen lit up. I opened the email from Toby. I felt more confused after the email. Toby was in London, but he wasn't staying at a hotel. He was staying at Wren's condo. I looked through the other emails, there was no way he wasn't A. Prescriptions with my forged handwriting to order those pills A had stuck in my locker. Then I remembered things A had done that only a doctor would have access to. HGH in Emily's cream. Writing on Hanna's cast without her knowing. Bones in my dress. Why did he want Ezra to forget that night so much? Because Ezra knew it was him. Hanna's oral surgery, who else on the A team would have known the surgery procedures? The A text about how easy it was for A to get our blood. It really would if A were a doctor. Wren's amazing massage skills, not long after was when A snuck into Emily's massage room. Not to mention the night I stayed at his house and he came home and threw a black hoodie onto his piano. Suddenly an IM popped up. I gave myself a second to come back to reality. I took a bite of the salad and opened the IM. I was used to A's games so I had to chuckle when I saw it. "I wouldn't be that stupid as to leave my laptop in plain sight. You have the wrong guy. Better give it back before you look like a clingy girlfriend. -A" After I chuckled, I replied. "Cut the crap, Wren. Meet me in the cafeteria in 5 minutes or I'll turn the computer in to the police. -S" 'A' logged off. I checked the clock, 6:52 AM. I clicked on pictures. There were 5 folders, each containing over a thousand pictures. They were labeled Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. I clicked on Ali's, A had pictures as recent as yesterday of her. I clicked on my folder. My heart and stomach dropped at the last 3 pictures. The first was me kissing Wren's cheek, the second was me talking to the police, and the third was me sitting in the cafeteria on Wren's laptop. I looked around, there was no one. I should have known better, of course A had minions everywhere. And of course they had access to his laptop without him actually having the laptop. They were like a mafia. I checked the time again, 6:55 AM. He only had two more minutes. I continued eating the salad and watching the time. When it turned to 6:57 AM I closed the laptop and began standing up. "Spencer." Wren said. He looked serious again. He looked at the laptop and then at me. "Wren. Sit." "Can I ask why you have my laptop?" he said. He was good at pretending to be genuinely confused. I wasn't having any of it. "Maybe because you're A! Now sit the hell down or I will go get the cops, Wren! I'm sick of your little games." He sat down across from me. He looked down at the floor and then at me, and took a deep breath. "Fine. You caught me. What do you want to know?" he asked. "What.. What do I want to know?! Why did you do this to me and my friends?" "In the beginning, it was because Alison played my half brother and I. She dated us both at the same time and you girls were in love with her. Not literally, but you adored her. Even after she died. You didn't see the horrific person she was. I wanted to show you. In the beginning, Mona approached me. She told me about the A team and put me in charge. She resigned, but pulled it off like we kicked her out. In reality she just didn't want to hurt Hanna anymore. That's when I became the main A. By this time, I was in love with you and you had Toby so I was angry. Then I moved on to Hanna, who rejected me. That made me even more angry. Then I saw how Emily wanted to pretend she was all tough, but she just wasn't. Then I saw what Aria was doing to my half brother, Ezra. That was the icing on the cake." "Whoa whoa. Excuse me?! Ezra Fitz is your half brother? The one involved in your love triangle with Ali?" "Yes. We share a mother. Obviously my father is British and he left her with me a few months after I was born. He didn't want me surrounded by people who would sell any part of me for a few thousand dollars or an art gallery. That's when she met Ezra's father and had him." "I understand being mad at someone, but Wren I love you and you tried to kill me." "Spencer, I tried to back down. But, when Mona resigned they never forgave her and they torture her to this day. Ezra with his book, I have to with putting weird medications to make her skin break out into her face wash and makeup, other things I can't discuss. But listen to me Spencer. I never stopped loving you. I have always wanted you. I tried to tell them that maybe the A team should just shut down but Jason wants it up for a while longer." "Jason?!" "I... I didn't mean to say that. Please, don't go to the police. I love you, Spencer." "I love you, too.. but you hurt my friends.. you hurt me.. You almost killed Ezra. You shot him." "I didn't want to! Why would I want to shoot my own blood? If I didn't, they would have killed me and then you wouldn't have heard my side of the story and I couldn't live even in an afterlife if I thought you hated me." He looked behind me and tried to stop me from talking but I wouldn't stop. "That's the worst part, Wren! You know I can't hate you. You know that I love you. Even when you tried killing me. Even when Toby was sick in the hospital all I could think about was you because I'm in love with you!" I said. Now Wren looked like I had just told him I was A. "You do...?" I heard Toby say. Crap. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Toby... I was going to tell you I swear." I said.

"Tell me what exactly?" he said.

"That I felt awful for everything. I had feelings for you I promise it's just not the same as Wren."

"Well... It worked. Congrats, Wren." he said.

"Toby, I apologize. I know how hard this must be to hear." Wren said.

Toby walked over to Wren, getting close to his face. His jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists. Wren didn't look scared, more sympathetic. Toby shoved Wren so hard backwards that Wren had to grab a chair for support. He got up and punched Toby in the face. Toby fell to the ground. I was surprised that Wren had that much strength. Toby stayed on the ground for a second, and then felt his lip. There was a little blood. He stood up and looked at Wren who was now in front of me, as if guarding me.

"I'll be back for you. And when I do, you better hope you're in hiding, A." Toby said, "And you, don't ever try contacting me again. Even when you find out what a jerk he really is." Toby continued, now to me.

"Toby, I'm really sorry." I said.

"Save it, Spencer." he responded.

He put his sunglasses and pushed the door open. I watched him walk over to his motorcycle, put on the helmet, climb onto the bike, and peel out of the parking lot. I turned around and saw the other girls. They were walking towards us.

"Don't say a word." I told Wren.

"Alright." he said. Still in a serious tone.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Emily said.

"Nothing. Just talking." I said.

"Really? Toby's face says differently." Aria said, slightly smiling.

"How's Ezra holding up?" I said.

"He's good. He's talking normally, just watching TV right now." Aria said, a hint of happiness returning to her voice.

"I better go check on him." Wren said. He walked off fastly. I sat at the table with the other girls.

"Okay, coast is clear. What happened?" Hanna said.

"It's... complicated. Just be careful around Wren and leave Toby alone." I said.

"Spenc, just spill." Aria said.

"Yeah, we need to stick together now more than ever." Emily said.

"Fine. But I'd rather somewhere where you guys couldn't run off... Okay. Wren has a very complicated past, involving Ezra. Ezra is his half brother. They fought over Ali. She dated both of them. So.. well.. he's A. But listen-listen, he has his reasons to hate us. Except Em. He just saw you like a little dog that thinks they're tougher than they are and I guess that frustrated him. Anyways, he hates Ali for obvious reasons. He hated me because I broke his heart, he hated Aria because you broke Ezra's heart repeatedly, and he hated Hanna because she also broke his heart. When he became head A after Mona retired, he was really angry. But as time went on, he tried to back out but the rest of the A team wouldn't let him. Mainly, Jason."

"My head feels like it's spinning out of control... I don't know what to think...Wren...A..." Hanna said.

"Yeah well at least A had a legit reason to hate you." Emily said.

"Ezra... He never told me..." Aria said.

"There's something else. I am in love with Wren. Toby overheard. That's why he was so angry." I said.

"Wow." Emily said.

We all sat in silence as we let it sink in for a while. Wren came back downstairs and his smile vanished as soon as he saw the look on all of our faces. It was like he knew that we all knew now. He pulled up a chair and sat in between me and Emily. He folded his hands on the table.

"I am very sorry..." he said.

"For what part? Almost killing your own brother? Almost killing us? Actually killing Mrs. D?" Aria said.

"For all of it. A lot of it was others, however Ezra being shot was in fact my fault. It was me. You have to believe that I sincerely feel awful or I wouldn't be telling you this. I'm probably going to get shot later. In fact I'm quite certain of it." He said.

"We won't allow that." Hanna said.

"Right. You screwed us over big time, but we know you. We won't let you get hurt." Emily said.

"Emily, I am the most apologetic towards you. I believe Mona had something against you and that's why you were targeted but I'm uncertain. You're much stronger than any of us ever imagined." he said.

"Who else should we look out for?" Aria said.

"Um... Mona still, Jason..." he started.

"Yeah? Who else?" Emily said.

"This is very hard for me to say... Ezra was helping me a bit, just organizing pictures mainly. Jenna, Toby, Cece, Courtney Drake her sister, and... Maya." he said. All of our mouths dropped.

"Excuse me?!" Emily said.

"Maya... Your ex girlfriend... She isn't dead. She's one of us. She pulled the same move as Ali. They put a very realistic doll in the ground. Most realistic in the country." He said.

"But... the autopsy and..." Emily said.

"Emily, I ran the autopsy. I used another patients autopsy on her and Ali. Someone I knew would be very similar in body type." he said.

Emily was in tears now, Hanna was holding her. Aria and I looked at each other in shock. Suddenly, when you added Wren to the mix, everything made sense.


End file.
